<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance with me by crowhime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713585">Dance with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowhime/pseuds/crowhime'>crowhime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowhime/pseuds/crowhime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Os Black estão dando um baile para que Regulus conheça futuras pretendentes, no entanto, sua atenção era capturada por aqueles olhos repletos de malícia o fitando, tentando-o como se pertencessem ao próprio diabo.</p>
<p>Ironicamente, branco caía inesperadamente bem em Barty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Por que mesmo não posso dançar com você?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bartemius simplesmente disparou o questionamento, procurando com os olhos a figura de Regulus, enquanto o fitava de modo firme e inquisidor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Porque não, Barty. — Regulus suspirou, paciente. — Você sabe o que vão dizer se fizéssemos isso. E também sabe que só está aqui por conta de seu apoio pessoal a Voldemort. Então, se comporte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alertou, embora fosse gentil, aproximando-se do outro que fazia uma pequena careta. Quis sorrir mediante aquele gesto, mas se conteve. Levou as mãos até a gravata alheia, cujo nó estava desajustado, desfazendo-o lentamente para que pudesse arrumá-lo. Bartemius não protestou mediante a ajuda, seus olhos fitando quase analiticamente ao Black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sempre me comporto. — pontuou como se não fosse uma mentira descarada, sorrindo com um dos cantos dos lábios e falsa inocência. — Mas ainda acho injusto. Poderia dançar comigo uma vez. Você vai passar a noite dançando com garotas. Eu também merecia um pouco de atenção.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lá estava. Estava demorando a acontecer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E você também. Eu até te ensinei por isso, lembra? — devolveu, sem se abalar pelo drama de Crouch Jr., fitando-o por um instante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É diferente, e você sabe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus ficou em silêncio mediante a resposta categórica. Não havia como retrucar. Afinal aquela era </span>
  <em>
    <span>sua </span>
  </em>
  <span>festa. Como herdeiro da família Black, era hora de conhecer pretendentes. Mesmo que alegasse que queria se concentrar nos serviços ao Lorde das Trevas, não podia fugir para sempre dos desejos de Walburga Black. Era o único herdeiro, o único capaz de levar adiante o nome da família, então a urgência se fazia presente, mesmo que de modo disfarçado, no modo como seus pais tratavam o assunto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietamente, desviou o olhar e apenas observava atento os movimentos das próprias mãos enquanto atava o nó, ignorando a tensão que se instalava entre ambos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era bom em ignorar as coisas. Mas com Barty era como se o próprio ar estalasse, como se carregado com eletricidade. Com Barty, era difícil de </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignorar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Também pudera: ele estava presente desde cedo em suas lembranças, desde o momento no qual estavam a caminho de Hogwarts no primeiro ano. Era simplesmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>natural</span>
  </em>
  <span> ele estar ali. No entanto, desde que haviam começado aquelas </span>
  <em>
    <span>aulas de dança</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mesmo Regulus não conseguia ignorar a atmosfera que os envolvia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não era tão sonso quanto gostava de se fazer. Fingia – ou melhor: não queria ver. Não soube ao certo quando começou, não percebendo quando os toques ficaram excessivos ou os olhares demorados começaram. Com Barty, era simples e natural. Simplesmente aceitava como algo da relação deles. Até que precisou reconhecer que </span>
  <em>
    <span>talvez </span>
  </em>
  <span>não fosse tão natural assim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Era um dia comum. Um fim de tarde comum. Era apenas uma sala vazia, banhada pela luz alaranjada do pôr-do-sol que adentrava através dos vidros e pintava o tampo das mesas com seu tom, produzindo sombras pelo chão que estava livre, uma vez que elas foram arrastadas para junto das paredes. A música começou a soar da vitrola encantada, preenchendo o ambiente com sua melodia após um leve aceno de Regulus feito com a varinha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso parece besteira. — Barty reclamou na ocasião.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Talvez seja. Mas já que você foi convidado, você não vai querer fazer feio na festa. Sabe que todas as pessoas importantes vão estar lá. E é o mínimo para um cavalheiro saber dançar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele ainda estava contrariado, como esteve desde o começo com aquela </span>
  <em>
    <span>baboseira</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas Barty era racional suficiente para não levar suas reclamações para mais além de resmungos aleatórios. Mesmo vindo de uma família puro-sangue, Bartemius não teve muito contato com as festas e bailes oferecidos pelo restrito círculo de famílias, em grande parte pelo desprezo e comportamento de Sr. Crouch por tudo relacionado ao purifissismo. E Regulus sabia disso, por isso se ofereceu para ensiná-lo ao menos um pouco sobre como dançar e se comportar em um baile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sem delongas, ele se aproximou de Bartemius, pousando uma das mãos em sua cintura, segurando a outra no alto. Seus olhos se elevaram para fitá-lo e foi inevitável Regulus sentir um leve desconforto com a diferença de alturas, uma vez que não estava acostumado a dançar com pessoas mais altas, percebendo então como ele havia crescido nos últimos meses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não deveria ser eu a fazer isso, sendo que vou dançar com garotas? — Barty questionou. Um questionamento válido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vou mostrar como se faz antes. — pontuou. Nem havia pensado muito antes de tomar a dianteira, mas parecia uma boa ideia demonstrar como se fazia, então não se deixaria levar por um possível constrangimento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os passos de Regulus eram suaves, como se mal tocassem o chão. De início, Barty tropeçou um pouco, precisando olhar de relance para baixo para decorar a sequência.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Olhe para mim. — seu tom beirava o imperativo. — Você precisa confiar no seu par.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então você é meu par perfeito. Eu confio em você com minha vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi o primeiro estalo que sua mente deu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não deveria significar nada demais, mas o olhar intenso parecia lê-lo, despi-lo, como se pudesse decifrá-lo por detrás das feições sérias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E Regulus sabia que não estava tão longe da verdade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por isso, ignorou a pontada em seu peito, dando um giro pelo salão improvisado com ímpeto para desviar a atenção, seguindo o ritmo da música que havia acelerado, combinando com o de seu coração.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por pouco Barty não tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu, assustando-se com a mudança repentina, porém sendo perfeitamente capaz de adaptar-se e acompanhá-lo sem demora. Não era uma surpresa, se fosse para ser honesto: Bartemius não parecia, mas ele era simplesmente… </span>
  <em>
    <span>genial</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Não entendia como os outros não o reconheciam. Mesmo nas aulas, tinha que se esforçar para manter-se no topo da classe como o número um, em algumas matérias nem mesmo conseguindo ter um desempenho melhor do que o do outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Às vezes, Regulus desconfiava que Barty não se esforçava tanto nos estudos por sua causa. Afinal, como um Black, Regulus </span>
  <em>
    <span>precisava</span>
  </em>
  <span> ser o número um e honrar a família, especialmente depois da desgraça que seu irmão trouxera a eles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Precisava</span>
  </em>
  <span> ser o melhor e compensar pela figura patética de Sirius. Barty também gostava de ser o melhor, no entanto, parecia ter desistido, desde o terceiro ou quarto ano quem sabe, de agradar o pai com suas notas perfeitas.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Mas era algo sobre o qual nunca se atreveu a questionar. Ainda tinha seu orgulho a manter; desse modo, preferia não saber.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acho que já mostrei o suficiente. Vamos trocar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demandou, soltando-o, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta. Quando trocaram de posições, foi difícil respirar, como se o ar estivesse sendo comprimido pela simples proximidade. Mesmo avisando que ele estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>perto demais</span>
  </em>
  <span>, não conseguiu afastá-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não gosta? — ele questionou com um tom profundo e olhos penetrantes, e assim o desarmou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O toque de Barty era firme no meio de suas costas, impedindo que recuasse. Ele o prendia de tal modo que, mesmo constrangido, Regulus não conseguia desviar o olhar, magnetizado pela forma como ele o envolvia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impossível ignorar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E desse mesmo jeito, Barty o encarava enquanto terminava de ajustar a gravata em seu pescoço. Temia fitá-lo, pois sabia que seria difícil fugir uma vez que se encontrasse preso na teia magnética de Crouch. Mas ele sempre sabia o que fazer, segurando suas mãos e impedindo que as afastasse ao terminar o trabalho, e os lábios roçaram-se aos seus, seduzindo-o.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desde aquele fim de tarde naquela sala vazia, perdeu a conta de quantas vezes haviam se beijado. Seu corpo já respondia por reflexo; os olhos se fechavam e sua boca buscava a dele. Era muito fácil se deixar levar, por isso respirou um pouco mais fundo, virando o rosto e o afastando delicadamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vamos nos atrasar se demorarmos demais. Vamos. E não se esqueça das luvas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barty pareceu suspirar derrotado, mas desceram em direção ao salão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E ele estava certo quando dizia que aquilo era uma grande baboseira. Já havia perdido a conta de com quantas garotas havia dançado, das quais sequer se lembraria o rosto ou o nome se não fosse importante. Não via necessidade de lembrar-se delas. E o fato de Bartemius estar tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe e inalcançável, não contribuía em nada a concentrar-se em suas parceiras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branco caía inesperadamente bem em Barty. Conferia-lhe ares quase angelicais, não fosse o brilho de malícia que havia em seus olhos todas vezes que porventura se encontravam aos seus. Como se fosse o próprio diabo o tentando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Facilmente podia imaginar um mundo no qual não estavam limitados às regras e convenções sociais. Um mundo no qual seriam reis, e todo o salão simplesmente estaria a seus pés enquanto tomavam conta dele com sua dança.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É falta de educação não prestar atenção na pessoa com quem está dançando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voz de Rita Skeeter soou impertinente em seus ouvidos, percebendo que ela era a próxima com quem deveria dançar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Skeeter. — Ignorando a provocação, a cumprimentou, tirando-a para a próxima dança.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Regulus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela segurou a mão estendida para que começassem a dançar. As outras garotas podiam não perceber que estava avoado, mais interessadas apenas no fato de estar dançando com o </span>
  <em>
    <span>herdeiro</span>
  </em>
  <span> da família Black, mas Rita notaria se sua atenção se desviasse para o salão - mais especificamente para Barty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não imaginei que você tinha sido convidada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Claro que sim. Uma das melhores jornalistas em ascensão não perderia uma festa dos Black. Embora, vejo que a estrela da festa não está tão interessado nela quanto deveria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela mais uma vez o provocava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que está insinuando, Skeeter? — devolveu com a seriedade de praxe, sem desviar o olhar do dela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh, você sabe, querido Regulus. Mas não se preocupe, não tenho intenção de espalhar seu segredo. Não me interessa sua vida pessoal. No entanto, se posso lhe oferecer um conselho, tentem ser mais discretos. Um certo alguém também não para de olhar para cá…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embora não gostasse de ouvir conselhos de quem agia como se soubesse de tudo, sabia que ela estava certa. Quando ergueu os olhos, no entanto, não achou a figura de Bartemius, algo que o deixou ligeiramente incomodado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas também sei que não adianta nada te avisar, então só vá de uma vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Desculpe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Seria melhor ouvir um “obrigado”, mas só vá.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assim que dispensado, Regulus acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento, verificando que seus pais estavam ocupados conversando com o chefe de outra família puro-sangue antes de se esgueirar pelos convidados em busca de Bartemius. Após olhar por todo o salão, sentindo o coração se apertar, encontrou-o no canto da varanda, longe da luz da festa que atravessava o vidro das portas. E sozinho. Não sabia direito o que estava pensando, mas ficou aliviado de vê-lo assim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Barty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chamou o nome do amigo enquanto se aproximava, apoiando-se no parapeito ao lado dele, ocultando-se nas sombras da noite também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Reg. — chamou com tom ácido, alfinetando-o. — Terminou de dançar com suas pretendentes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus suspirou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sabe que não estou fazendo porque quero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você parecia estar se divertindo muito com a última…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se for assim, você também parecia estar se divertindo com a Talkalot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um sustentou o olhar do outro de modo irritadiço, a tensão se acumulando como se a qualquer momento fosse explodir. Até que Regulus riu. Uma visão rara, que apenas com Barty se sentia à vontade para tal, embora o fizesse com menos frequência do que este gostaria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que foi? — indagou, curioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nada. Só percebi como somos dois idiotas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bartemius torceu de leve o nariz com a resposta de Regulus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> — Eu não me chamaria de idiota, mas… — rindo suavemente, sem som, balançou a cabeça e exibiu um sorriso. — Se você está se incluindo, acho que posso deixar passar. Dessa vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus revirou os olhos, empurrando de leve o braço alheio, permitindo-se enfim relaxar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podia dançar com mil garotas, mas não trocaria este momento por nada. Eram eles que mais o importavam, afinal. Quando havia só os dois e todo o mundo parecia distante; fosse a música que ecoava abafada do salão ou a guerra do mundo lá fora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Barty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele chamou, o tom suave, assim como os olhos fixos na figura do melhor amigo, esperando que ele se virasse. Viu a confusão estampada nas íris alheias, o que fez com que sorrisse sutilmente. Inclinando o corpo levemente em sua direção, levou uma das mãos ao próprio peito enquanto estendia a destra na direção do outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Me concede a honra dessa dança?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mesmo na sombra, os olhos dele se iluminaram. E, quando a mão se encontrou a sua, foi como se tornassem-se reis. Como se o mundo estivesse a seus pés, e nada além deles existisse.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>